True emotions
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Ashlynn is Shawn's cousin with Shawn pissing off the Undertaker can Ashlynn ever be safe? And what happens when she already knew the Undertaker?


Ashlynn and Hailey became two of the newest Smackdown divas. Ashlynn's cousin Shawn helped them along the way with their training. Ashlynn traveled with Shawn and his friend Hunter because Shawn liked having family close.

Hailey traveled with the Hardy boys since she was with Jeff. From time to time Ashlynn and Hailey were a tag team but for the most part Ashlynn was with Shawn and Hunter.

"Shawn, please be careful you're messing with the Undertaker and he's not one you mess with. Please Shawn be careful; for me please." Ashlynn cared for her cousin dearly but sometimes he was an idiot fortunately it didn't run in the family. Ashlynn however was not an idiot; she loved Shawn and thought he was so funny but he was reckless.

"Ash honey I want you and Hunter to stand on the stage and watch. So if anything happens Hunter's got my back."

Hunter and Ashlynn rolled their eyes. But they followed him anyway. They stood on the stage with their arms crossed over their chests. "This is stupid Shawn is just pissing him off." Hunter nodded his head in agreement.

Both Hunter and Ashlynn watched as Shawn made his way to the ring like the Undertaker but instead of wearing all black; Shawn was wearing all white. He was mocking the Undertaker. Once Shawn was in the ring he stood still for several minutes. Then his music hit and he began to strip.

The fog from his entrance was still flowing down the ramp to the ring and from the fog emerged the Undertaker. He tried to grab Shawn but Shawn had managed to escape his grasp. Ashlynn, Hunter, and Shawn stood on the stage staring at the ring where the Undertaker stood.

Shawn looked smug and he was smirking. Ashlynn shook her head but bit her tongue not voicing her thoughts to Shawn or Hunter. She pulled Shawn behind her into the back.

Hunter had to go back to Raw since he was on Raw not Smackdown. Shawn kept taunting, and mocking the Undertaker. Ashlynn's career had taken off. She hadn't lost a match since she had started.

The Undertaker tried on numerous occasions to get his revenge on Shawn but Ashlynn had foiled his plans. She seemed to know when he was planning something and she managed to "save" Shawn unknowingly.

Shawn stood in the ring alone. He wanted to taunt the Undertaker again. "Ashlynn is my cousin and I need her out here in this ring with me."

Ashlynn smiled making her way down to the ring. She was dressed in jeans and heels. He held the ropes open for her and helped her into the ring.

"I know I've been messing with the Undertaker these past few weeks. Taker at Wrestlemania I'm gonna beat you. The reason I want Ashlynn with me is because she's saved me from his revenge. Everyone should have someone like Ashlynn with them."

Ashlynn blushed and pushed Shawn's shoulder. She smiled at him.

Shawn threw his arm around her shoulder. "Family always comes first and that's been a rule I've lived by and a rule I will die by. But seriously I'm gonna win cause I'm Mr. Wrestlemania. And I'm a…" Then Shawn's music played and he began to strip his shirt off. Ashlynn shook her head smiling and laughing at Shawn.

The Undertaker watched from his TV in his locker room. He stroked his finger over her pretty smiling face on the screen. "Soon you will be mine my love, soon." He murmured to himself.

Shawn followed Ashlynn to her match against Melina. Melina and Ashlynn were very respectful towards each other and didn't cheat. Ashlynn used moves that Shawn and Hunter had taught her. Ashlynn won the match within minutes.

The lights went out and the bell tolled. When the lights returned the Undertaker stood in the middle of the ring. Shawn stood in front of Ashlynn and Melina to protect them. Ashlynn and Melina got out of the ring. Melina went to her locker room while Ashlynn stayed outside of the ring.

Neither Shawn nor Taker moved at first. But Shawn eventually made the first move, just as Shawn was about to make impact on his move the lights gone out again. When the techs finally got the lights back on Taker was gone.

Nobody knew what his mysterious appearance and disappearance was about.

"Shawn I have to tell you something really important." Ashlynn paced nervously in front of him.

"Ashlynn, calm down just tell me." Shawn was a very patient man and very mature when he had to be.

"Ok. Remember a few years ago I told you about this guy that I had a thing for? Remember I told you that I had slept with him but no relationship had formed from it? He wasn't willing to commit to a relationship with me. Shawn I slept with the Undertaker." Ashlynn bit her bottom lip nervously.

"He was the one…You slept with him. Ashlynn it was four years ago I'm not mad." Shawn took her into his arms. He felt her sigh in relief.

"Shawn I felt things with him that I had never felt before. I should have told you who he was before I just never thought I'd see him again. I guess I thought when I came here he wouldn't remember or care. I don't want his mysterious appearance and disappearance last week to be about me. But I wanted to let you know ahead of time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Shawn took Ashlynn's face in his hands to make her look at him. "Ashlynn Marie, I'm glad you let me know at all. He's an idiot for letting you go. Like I said everyone should have someone like you. Any guy would be lucky to have you by their side."

Ashlynn smiled at Shawn her favorite cousin; he was much more than a cousin to her. He was her best friend; the person she could always trust. "Thanks Shawn. I couldn't ask for a better cousin; no one could."

Shawn started dancing like a fool just to lighten the mood. Ashlynn laughed.

"Ok Shawn enough." Ashlynn shook her head.

Ashlynn and Hailey spent their day off just hanging out and goofing off. They drove not far away from their hotel and found a beautiful space of land. They parked the car and walked around the bare but beautiful land.

"So what really happened with you and the Undertaker four years ago?" Hailey was curious. Ashlynn had told Hailey about what happened but not all the details.

Ashlynn was hesitant to tell but after some persuading she gave in. "Well I met him at a tattoo parlor. We started talking and became friends. I had this attraction to him from day one. There was just something about him that drew me in and never let me back out." Ashlynn stopped for a moment.

Hailey smiled at her indicating she was listening.

"And then one day we decided to act on that attraction between us. I had gone up to his hotel room to talk he had called moments before and asked me to come by. Of course by this time I knew who he was and what he did for a living. I didn't tell him that Shawn was my cousin. I had the best time with him and it lasted all night. The next morning when we woke up we realized our relationship had changed. I wanted a relationship from him. I wanted to be with him. He wasn't so willing. He didn't want me like that." Ashlynn stopped again to gain her bearings.

"He got dressed and left without a word. I figured he'd want me gone by the time he returned so I left. He never called or came to see me. When he was in town during shows sometimes I saw him but he never saw me. He never came to visit, he never called. I felt used and it broke my heart. He broke my heart. I guess his dark heart just couldn't feel anything for me." Tears were falling from her eyes.

Hailey was about to say something when they heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. They both watched as the motorcycle sped by. The figure on the cycle was tall, dark, with long black hair and tattoos covering his arms from shoulders to wrists. They knew it was him and Hailey prayed for Ashlynn's sake that he did not stop.

When he didn't stop Hailey took the keys from Ashlynn and drove them both back to the hotel. Ashlynn went right into the bed and fell asleep. Hailey, Shawn, Hunter, Jeff, and Matt wished there was something they could do to help her. They cared for her.

Ashlynn swore to herself that she was going to be strong. She promised herself he wouldn't see how much he had affected her. She put up a front, an illusion of strength.

She followed Shawn and Hunter to the ring. She was smiling to the crowds but anyone who knew her very well could see through her smile to the underlying sadness. Shawn didn't want the crowds to know what had happened to Ashlynn and the Undertaker. He didn't want them or Taker to know how much Taker had hurt her.

Ashlynn laughed as Shawn and Hunter began cracking jokes and acting like complete fools. They were in total DX mode.

When the lights went out Hunter and Shawn made sure Ashlynn was between the both of them to protect her. She had trusted both Shawn and Hunter with the knowledge of what had happened four years ago.

Shawn and Hunter kept their eyes on him but they didn't attack him as soon as he entered the ring. He held a microphone in his hand and Ashlynn had requested that they let him speak. She wanted to hear what he had to say. Because he rarely ever spoke but when he did he always had something important to say and everyone always listened.

"There are few things in this world that bring joy to my dark heart one being able to fight alongside my brother Kane. The second thing is fighting against my brother Kane. The third thing is Ashlynn."

Ashlynn was disbelieving as was Shawn and Hunter. Ashlynn shook her head and asked for a mic. "Undertaker I wasn't going to say anything but I don't believe you. You left without a word the next morning. You never called or anything. I didn't hear anything from you for four years; and you expect me to believe that you feel anything for me?!? I was in love with you. The only thing that I had wanted from you was to be with you. You couldn't handle that. Or me you couldn't handle me." She stopped then looked to Shawn and Hunter. "Shawn, Hunter, do what you want. I gotta go." She dropped the mic and stepped out of the ring. She looked back at the ring right before she disappeared behind the curtain.

Shawn and Hunter had tried to bring him down but Kane had rushed out to help his brother. He too had been in love once and had been betrayed by that love. But he knew the love that Ashlynn had felt for his brother was true love.

Ashlynn herself was still in shock and disbelieve. She couldn't believe what she had said to him and how she had said it. Hailey helped her pack up her things for the night and then Ashlynn sped out of the arena towards the hotel.

Taker was throwing things around his locker room. Kane had to restrain him from hurting himself. "Calm down brother. She still loves you. You can win her back. Be persistent, never back down. Let her know you're not letting go. Don't stop until she's yours; as she was always meant to be."

Over the next few weeks the Undertaker had made it known that he wouldn't stop until Ashlynn was his. He would appear after both Shawn and Ashlynn's matches.

Ashlynn was very cautious about him. His sudden appearances had an effect on her. But she didn't want to be hurt by him again.

Shawn was overprotective of Ashlynn and extremely cautious about him. Shawn decided that he wanted to talk to Taker. He wanted to know if he really was serious about Ashlynn.

Shawn and Hunter stopped him in the hallway. "Taker we have to talk about my cousin." The three of them walked to Shawn's locker room.

"You hurt Ashlynn four years ago when you left. She still loves you I can see it when she looks at you. But she doesn't want to be hurt again. Are you completely serious about loving her?"

Taker stared at Shawn long and hard before answering. "Yes. I feel things for her that I thought had died."

Shawn nodded. "That's what I had told her before but she told me something that had me thinking. She said that you may be a dead man but you're still a man. She's right."

Hunter stood up. "But if you hurt her, you'll have four men and one very angry female coming after you. You might even have some other divas and superstars after you. First you have to convince her to give you a second chance though."

Wrestlemania came and went. Taker had won against Shawn and Shawn only came back for Wrestlemania. After wrestlemania he left but Vince continued to use the storyline with Ashlynn and Taker. The feedback from the audience was astounding and overwhelming. They took to the storyline like bees to honey.

Ashlynn closed the locker room door quietly behind her. Hailey was already in the room and was going to greet Ashlynn when the lights had gone out. When the lights returned neither the camera nor Hailey could find Ashlynn.

Ashlynn didn't know where the hell she was. "Ashlynn" She looked around the room trying to locate where the sound of her name had come from.

"Where the hell am I? Wait better question; where the hell are you?" For some reason she knew it was Taker.

"That's not important right now." He paused for dramatic effect. "You were right about me. I may be a dead man but I am still a man. I have hurt you I am sorry. I am in love with you."

Ashlynn sighed. "It took you four years Taker." She walked around a little. "Can you at least talk to me face to face? So I know you mean everything you're saying."

Both Taker and a camera man stepped out of the shadows. Taker walked around her brushing his fingers over her collarbone.

Her attitude towards him changed with one touch. She looked down for a moment and the camera couldn't pick up her face because her hair was in the way. Finally she looked up and a grin was plastered across her face.

"It took you four years to tell me this." This time she paused for dramatic effect. "But you can make it up to me."

The camera cut out after showing the crowds the look on his face.

Ashlynn waited until the camera man left before saying anything. "Shawn told me what he and Hunter told you. I'm not gonna let you hurt me again. So you better look me in eye and tell me right now that you mean everything. You better tell me you love me and mean it." Ashlynn was completely serious and it showed on her face and in her eyes.

He stepped closer to her and trailed the back of his hand down her cheek. "I never say anything I don't mean." He looked down into her eyes. "I love you."

Ashlynn nodded and let a tiny smile show on her face. "Good and I love you." She paused for a second. "Now I know you like physical contact and I know you didn't object to kissing me then… And I think you know where I'm going with this."

He growled then and pulled her into his massive arms. "I know exactly where you're going with this." His voice was dark and alluring as it always was but it had a certain lust filled undertone to it.

His lips were on hers and she was lifted off the ground in seconds. She was still wrapped in his massive arms and he had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Ashlynn sat down on her hotel room bed. Her back was propped up against the head board as she watched Taker make his way to her like a predator. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her underneath him.

She moaned against his lips as she felt him settle himself between her legs. He pushed inside her gently knowing she hadn't been with anyone since him four years ago.

He pumped into her slowly at first but he began to gain speed as her hips met his. He is a man of little words but by the sounds he was making she could tell he was enjoying himself. The sounds coming from her throat were a lot louder than his.

Somehow she found it in her to flip them over. Even he was surprised. His hands moved to her hips helping her to find a rhythm that gave them both the most pleasure.

When they both had reached that ultimate high, she moved to get off him but he held her down. She didn't fight him; she lay down against his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
